1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin inductor suitable such as for a driving circuit of a backlight of a liquid crystal display screen of a portable terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exist inductors of a surface mount type which are structured such that a winding is wound around a winding shaft of a drum core of the inductor, and that a planar terminal is attached to one of flange sections of the drum core (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-22137 (FIG. 2 etc.)). For instance, according to the inductor described in the above application, there is provided a binding terminal being an outer peripheral end of the planar terminal formed by being bent to be orthogonal to the planar terminal. A winding terminal is bound around the binding terminal.
Conventionally, the inductors to be built in a portable terminal device have been required to be thin and drop resistant due to characteristics of the portable terminal device. With an aim to respond to the requirement, such an inductor that adopts the drum core to thereby allow reduction in vertical size, i.e. height size, and that is to be surface mounted on a substrate is frequently used for the portable terminal device.